


The Week according to Reid Oliver

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Crack, Drabble, List Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal week for Reid</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Week according to Reid Oliver

\- Dig around in a couple of brains  
\- Kiss Luke  
\- Try to insult Bob  
\- Get more "encouragement" from Luke  
\- Get punched in the face  
\- Stitch up a stuffed animal  
\- Beat Luke at chess a couple of times  
\- Save a life or ten  
\- Take an extracurricular course in cardiology  
\- Don't finish a cold beer  
\- Sneak around with Chris  
\- Berate the interns  
\- Eat a sandwich  
\- Make out with Luke  
\- Sing to Jacob  
\- Get blackmailed  
\- Make at least five nurses cry  
\- Don't have sex with Luke


End file.
